McBella
by bellatwins
Summary: Bella Swan works at McDonalds, and everyday she sees a man with green eyes come in. Will she be able to get this man as her own? How? please r and r! all human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**countrydoglover,** _and harrypottermeetstwilight,_** are writing this story together!!! **_Yeah!!! So please review, and read our other stories as well!!!_

Another burger done. I have the most boring job ever thought Bella. But it does have its perks.

In walked a man with the greenest eyes and the most gorgeous bronze hair. Edward comes here everyday around 4:30. Right before the dinner "rush" here at McDonalds.

He started to order but Bella can't hear what he's saying, yet is amazed by the musical quality of his voice. Then Albert the bossy assistant manager shouted "Oy Bella! Did you get that! One number two!"

Bella is so startled by his not so perfect voice (not even close) and had a 'Bella Moment'. All the spatulas along with Bella go tumbling to the floor with a clang, and a bang.

"Oh shoot" Bella said as she was on the floor covered in grease and, wow, does this stuff stink!

"Bella, the food cooks faster on the stove not the floor" said Albert, not at all concerned about Bella's state on the floor. She scowled as she slowly gets off the floor making sure no one is looking. Especially someone whose name started with an E.

Then walked in none other then Mike Newton. _Oh great, my_ 'secret' _admirer_, Bella thought,_ this job really does suck_.

"Hello what can I get you today" asked Albert again. "I'll take .......hey Bella!" exclaimed Mike "I didn't know you worked here!"

But he was, as always, lying, because he said that everyday. And that was usually followed by......

" Hey Bella if you get off soon we can go see a movie.....just me and you ......alone.....in a dark theater...for hours..." He said, his voice tried to be seductive, but fell short of the mark horribly.

.........some date invite.

"Sorry Mike but I have to work really late tonight" answered Bella, well maybe he will be gone when I really get out in... an hour.

"Oh...well maybe another time" says Mike disappointed, again.

I turn around to fix the orders waiting, but I swear I heard someone snickering in the lobby, then the cling as the door was opened and closed.

I shook it off and went back to work, picking up the spatulas that were on the floor. My friend Angela walked over, a smile and a mop present. We cleaned up the mess in no time at all.

I got off at 6:00, so only about an hour left to work. _Thank goodness!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! countrydoglover will be wtiting the next chapter!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**counrtydoglover here!!!! I'm sorry, but i have been caught up with my other stories, and i haven't been able to write this one. But i finally did!!!! Yeah!!!!! Please reveiw!!!!**

Chapter 2:

Bella got off work at 5 thirty, a half hour earlier that normal. Her clothes were covered in grease from her fall earlier, and she sported a huge bluish bruise on her arm, and one on her hip.

Bella walked home, for it was only about a mile away, and she didn't have a car. The December weather was cold, but luckily not snowy or icy.

Like every other night, Bella thought about Edward on her way home. She was mesmerized by his eyes, the green eyes, and his unusual hair. He was always wearing a suit of some sort, each making him more gorgeous.

_I can only imagine what it looks like under the suit,_ Bella thought darkly…

Being nineteen, in a place that she didn't know well, and in college, Bella was naive. She had a small apartment of her own, a crappy job at McDonald's, and a major crush on a guy who doesn't know my name.

_Maybe if I wasn't making his burgers he might notice me,_ Bella thought.

But Bella quickly disregarded that, remembering that no guy, other than Mike, would ever like her. She thought herself plain, with wavy brown hair, and dull, uninteresting eyes, also brown.

Bella walked quickly to her apartment, her black uniform blending into the black night. Once inside, she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She had one message from Jasper, her friend from Forks, where she grew up, who also attends the same college here in Tacoma. They have been friends since elementary school.

"Hey Jasper!" Bella said, happy coloring her voice.

"Hey Bella, how was today's shift at McDonald's?"

"Absolutely wonderful, if you take out slipping and falling on my ass and Mike, then it was… well, no wait, it was shit."

"I can tell. Well, my day at Starbucks wasn't any better…" his voice hinted something else though.

"Did you see Alice again?" Bella asked, knowing that Jasper had.

"Yes, she actually said my name too! She ordered her usual, a caramel macchiato with triple shots and extra whip cream and caramel, and she said 'Jasper'. I couldn't move, it had sounded like an angel had sang my name." Jasper sighed, and Bella sighed too.

There love lives have never been the best. Bella has never had a boyfriend, and Jasper only had one girl friend in the ninth grade. That lasted about a week, and she dumped him.

After an hour of talking, Bella had to go. She had a huge test tomorrow in her English class which she was dreading.

She was up until one in the morning, had an eight o'clock class, and then a double shift at McDonald's tomorrow.

_Lucky Me_ Bella thought wryly.

**Review please!!!!** and read our other stories!!!! **Thanks!!!**


End file.
